<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Innocent by AlternateBubblegum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067507">Not So Innocent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateBubblegum/pseuds/AlternateBubblegum'>AlternateBubblegum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi knows what he's doing, Complicated Relationships, Degradation, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasizing, Humiliation, Masturbation, One Shot, Pining, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Social Links | Confidants (Persona Series), This scene had me running LAPS, Vaginal Fingering, but very brief - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateBubblegum/pseuds/AlternateBubblegum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Presenting oneself in a favorable light is nothing surprising,” Akechi tells her, eyes darkening. “More surprising is just how innocent you seem to be.” </p>
<p>Ren’s eyes fly wide open. With those simple words, Akechi has effectively rendered her surprised and speechless—a state she’s not wholly familiar with.</p>
<p>[Fem!Joker AU, in which Ren should really be worried about the threat to the Phantom Thieves, and not, you know, unbelievably aroused.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Original Female Character(s), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WHY DOES NO ONE TALK ABOUT THIS SCENE.</p>
<p>I swear, every time I hear Akechi give the "innocent" line, I blush and have to take a few seconds to proceed in the dialogue.</p>
<p>Because WHOOO boy, wow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What a strange day this was turning out to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren sits awkwardly in a diner chair, wishing—not for the first time—that she was more skilled at initiating conversations. To her right, Kasumi Yoshizawa smiles, posture unnervingly straight against the back of her chair. And to her left… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective prince himself taps the end of his spoon against his coffee cup, eyeing the steam wafting up from the hot liquid as if it’ll rear back and bite him in the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a bizarre combination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren hadn’t predicted that Akechi and Kasumi would have already been acquainted, even if, on the surface, they actually seem totally compatible. The more she thinks about it, the more alike the two appear to be: earnest, charismatic, well-liked by their peers. They even share connections in the entertainment industry, as it would turn out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Ren is too suspicious of what lies beyond Akechi’s surface to immediately liken him to the sweet girl sitting next to her. Contrary to Akechi, Kasumi doesn’t seem to have a single dishonest bone in her body; Ren has noted in the past how vividly her emotions play out across her face. The athlete is already fidgeting in her seat with the urge to cut through the silence that had descended on the trio the second they had stepped into the cafe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren wonders, briefly, if Akechi genuinely likes this place, or if he had just wanted to call the shots on where they’d all go. Perhaps both. She can sense a pattern forming in the way the detective handles his social life, and it suggests that Goro Akechi likes a bit of </span>
  <em>
    <span>control</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if to prove her theory, Akechi is the first to speak. “Yoshizawa-san, you drink hot beverages even in the summer?” he asks, nodding towards the redhead’s steaming tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi’s face lights up as she nods, evidently relieved that the silence has finally been broken. “I have to prevent my body from getting too cold, since the meet’s coming up rather soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Akechi says, “you’re making sure you’re covering all your bases.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your drink’s just as hot,” Ren points out, arching a brow at the detective. She’s craving coffee, too, but it feels wrong to drink it anywhere else than Leblanc now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point,” Kasumi giggles. “Well, some people say coffee can cool you off, even when hot, so I try to avoid that too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a pause in which no one speaks, Kasumi hurries onto a new topic, clearly trying to avoid another awkward lapse. “You know, Akechi-san, I had this image that you enjoy sweet things—is that untrue? I swear I saw you eating fried sweet bread on TV just the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi </span>
  <em>
    <span>hm</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s, smiling easily. “It’s all part of a marketing strategy. That sort of stunt is an easy crowd-pleaser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to have your own bases covered as well,” Kasumi teases him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi and sweets—hadn’t that been her first real impression of him, Ren wonders? A faint memory rises and then ebbs in her mind before it can fully form. Pulling herself to the present, she shakes her head with mock disapproval, joining in on Kasumi’s playful prodding. “I feel lied to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile that Akechi turns on her then is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sharp, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so painfully artificial, that Ren almost startles in her seat. “Presenting oneself in a favorable light is nothing surprising,” Akechi tells her, eyes darkening. “More surprising is just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocent</span>
  </em>
  <span> you seem to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s eyes fly wide open. With those simple words, Akechi has effectively rendered her surprised and speechless—a state she’s not wholly familiar with. And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had said it, too. Each word honeyed and cloying, just sweet enough to disguise how pointed his statement had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Innocent.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tremor races down her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he—?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi looks back and forth between the pair, the confusion on her face apparent. “I’ve been wondering: how do you two know each other?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still reeling, Ren is grateful when Akechi chooses to answer in her stead. “Her social studies class visited the set of a TV show I appeared on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s right! Second-years get to go to a TV station.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She and I exchanged our opinions during the shoot and her way of thinking intrigued me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi turns to beam at Ren. “I can definitely see that! Ren-senpai’s take on things often helps me as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren returns her smile a beat too late. Her thoughts are still racing with Akechi’s out-of-the-blue comment. It’s taking more willpower than she’d like to admit just to remain seated still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi shifts, his hand going absentmindedly to his chin as if in deep thought. In this pose, he looks every bit the Detective Prince that the tabloids paint him out to be. “That reminds me, Yoshizawa-san. You had mentioned that she’s been providing you with some guidance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes—like you just said, her way of thinking is intriguing. I figured I could benefit from her input.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren can’t help but study Akechi, even as Kasumi praises her. The smallest curve lifts the corner of his mouth, as if someone had just given a dark joke. The air around them feels closed in and constrictive, like the tightening of a cobra’s coils just before it devours its prey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A peek beneath the surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, let’s play a little game…” Akechi looks openly at Ren then, smiling when he finds her eyes already on him. Then, he redirects his attention to Kasumi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you mind if I posed the same question to you that I first asked her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi is even more puzzled now, her brows scrunching together briefly. “No, go right ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, my question was… what do you think of the Phantom Thieves, Yoshizawa-san?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren bites back a huff of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Phantom Thieves? You mean in the case that they do in fact exist, yes?...” Kasumi trails off, looking down at her tea for a moment as she collects her thoughts. “I admit that the assistance of others in need is a truly great act… But I simply can’t agree with their methods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Ren’s focus is finally pulled away from the detective and towards Kasumi, who is once again facing forward with a resolute expression. Ren can practically see the argument in her mind taking shape and drawing itself out. As if she’s pondered this very subject before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why does Ren feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>betrayed? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s not as if Kasumi knows… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Akechi says. “Care to explain why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suspect the Phantom Thieves’ existence isn’t going to be beneficial to society in the long run,” Kasumi continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” Akechi encourages her, subtly leaning closer. From the corner of her eye, Ren can see how he’s even mirrored Kasumi’s posture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, for example...” Kasumi takes a breath, steeling herself. “When someone’s faced with a problem to overcome, I believe they need to do it themselves. Getting help from others is totally fine, but in the end, it takes a person’s initiative to truly create lasting change. If society relied upon a safety net like the Phantom Thieves, I worry that people would stop making a conscious effort. Granted, this depends on how severe the problem is, and it’s inaccurate to apply generalizations to an entire population… But I believe a society where everyone simply leaves matters to the Phantom Thieves wouldn’t last for very long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in her distracted state, Ren feels Kasumi’s words pierce through her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A safety net?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lasting change?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Phantom Thieves had never actually discussed how long they imagined themselves pursuing criminals. Where would they draw the line?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few months from now? Years?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” Akechi says again, snapping Ren from her thoughts. “So in the sense of a person’s growth, their actions actually hinder it. Quite an interesting take on the matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren watches as Akechi folds his hands in his lap and presses down, as if he can hardly contain himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Excited, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s enjoying this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if sensing her gaze, Akechi meets Ren’s eyes. “Let me ask you, then—what do you think of Yoshizawa’s opinion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren grants them a wry smile. “She’s not wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so you think you should let others come to their own conclusions on the matter,” Akechi smiles, and while it lacks the same malice she’d glimpsed earlier, there’s still something very </span>
  <em>
    <span>unnerving</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi’s eyes resemble plates, with the way she’s staring at Ren now in open distress. “Wait… could you actually be a fan of the Phantom Thieves, Ren-senpai!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to start an argument,” Akechi chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just can’t help myself sometimes. Let’s change the subject to something a bit lighter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so they do—switching from easy topic to another, like exams or food fads, and Ren finds herself joining in easily now that Akechi’s demeanor has returned to the one she is most familiar with. His words from earlier, however, continue to ring in her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“More surprising is just how </span>
  </em>
  <span>innocent</span>
  <em>
    <span> you seem to be.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren is still thinking about Akechi’s comment later that night. In her bed. With her fingers curved deep inside of her. One hand is hidden beneath her bedsheets, and the other bears fresh teeth marks as she bites down on it to keep little noises of pleasure from escaping. Privacy only goes so far in this attic space, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She feels shameful for indulging—even more so than the last times she touched herself while thinking of Akechi. That shame mostly stems from the fact that, when he had insinuated that she wasn’t innocent, her first response should have been concern for the safety of the Phantom Thieves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her first response had been to </span>
  <em>
    <span>shiver</span>
  </em>
  <span> with arousal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because for a single instant, she’d thought that maybe Akechi knew somehow. Knew that she had masturbated while thinking about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Twice!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time had been after their billiards game, during which Akechi had teased and prodded her relentlessly. And all while they took turns bending over that low table… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t been able to sleep that night. It wasn’t him, necessarily, that was keeping her up—so much had happened, after all, with Palaces and conspiracies—but before long her hands had snuck down to the band of her sweatpants, and suddenly she couldn’t stop thinking about the deceptively casual tone with which he’d announced his break ace. As if it had been the last thing he’d intended.</span>
</p>
<p>The second time had been after their dessert outing, when she'd disguised Akechi as a rumpled version of himself to ward off a crowd of fans. Her intentions really had been <em>innocent</em> enough, but the way he'd looked up at her, so close, with what she was sure had been a <em>genuine blush</em> coating his cheeks...</p>
<p>And the softness of his hair... </p>
<p>
  <span>She liked the moments in which she could genuinely surprise him, watch that professional mask slip right off his handsome face—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when he spoken about holding nothing back—god, it was about </span>
  <em>
    <span>billiards</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren chokes back the low moan that had threatened to bubble out from the back of her throat, her fingertips pressing against a curved ridge inside of her that made her vision go white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro Akechi was clearly suspicious. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that he’d brought up the Phantom Thieves immediately after speaking to her like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>—!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren pants as she drives her fingers even deeper inside herself, dragging them out slowly and clenching around them. It’s not enough, not nearly enough, but her head is swimming with the dark tone Akechi had used while telling her she wasn’t innocent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had he </span>
  <em>
    <span>intended</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her to take that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever the context: he’s right. Ren wishes he were here now, looking at her in that way no one else ever has—like she’s a tricky little mechanism he has to analyze down to its core before he so much as touches it. Something to break apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god, she wants him to break her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would he tell her that? Degrade her in that fake, princely voice?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would he take his gloves off? Would she </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren imagines the self-satisfied smirk he’d wear when hitting at just the right spot inside of her, making her cry out—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would he focus on her? Would it make him feel good just to reduce her to a whimpering, trembling mess, a showcase of his talents? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wants to cum all over his long, pretty fingers—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren removes her hand from her mouth to pinch hard at her left nipple, biting down on her lip till she tastes blood. Her eyes roll back as she aims her fingers just so, thrusting shallow and fast to hit that spot each-and-every-time—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the image of her wetness dripping down to his wrist that undoes her, finally, makes her world explode into star fragments and white hot pleasure and yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, thank you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>oh—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She floats for so long she forgets where she is. Only knows flashing eyes and secretive smiles. It takes a long while for Ren to come back down, staring up at the ceiling and lost still in her fantasies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When her phone buzzes to show a new text from “G. Akechi,” her thighs tremble around the hand still buried in her soaked cunt. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're just going to pretend that, in a female Joker world, she and Morgana have some kind of privacy setup that allows her a little leeway...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>